Heartbreak
by TheSweetSerenity
Summary: There was a sudden silence and he knew, he was utterly alone in the world. Wally/Dick. Character Death


**I promise, I'm done killing off Dick now. This idea has been in my head for months now. So sorry for the sadness and such! Read, review, and such :D**

**By the way, the song is "Stars and Boulevards" by Augustana. You should definitely check the band out because they are freaking awesome. Especially that song.**

* * *

****_Wait dear, white horse is walking down my street here. _

_Your words are creeping at my feet. _

_I fear...that sunrise will come to soon and you'll disappear__, _

_to the haze of the city and go south. _

Wally was sitting on the couch, teaching Conner the intricate strategies of Call of Duty when he got the call. The ringtone that blared out was the song that he and Robin had picked out a month into dating. He smiled as he adjusted his body so that his shoulder held the phone up to his ear.

_One last, phone call from you._

"What's up babe? Shouldn't you be here by now?" Wally asked, only half his concentration on the conversation. Conner learned quicker than he had been expecting and was giving him a good run for his money. He was nowhere near as good as Robin though.

_It wouldn't hurt much. _

"Hey Wally." The voice that came through the speaker was weak, weaker than Wally had ever heard it. His concentration on the game broke. The rattling cough that came next didn't make him feel any better.

"Rob? You okay?" Wally asked. Conner was too focused on the game, as was M'gann, but Artemis looked up sharply at his words.

_I'd just like to hear your voice._

"Heh. Remember how you always made fun of me for how slow I was?" There was another rattling cough. Wally could hear Robin's breath catch as he tried to recover. "I was too slow this time."

"Hey," Wally said. His voice was shaking too much, but this couldn't be happening. This was Robin, the Boy Wonder, the kid who had survived nightly patrols in Gotham with Batman since he was nine. Sure, he got injured sometimes, but Batman had always been able to put him back together. "I'm sure Bats will get you patched up and you'll be back on your feet in no time. We-we have a date tomorrow, remember?"

Wally's breath was coming quicker now, close to hyperventilating. Conner and M'gann had turned from the game once Conner had gotten an easy kill in and realized something wasn't right. M'gann's hand was gripped tightly on Conner's, her eyes full of worry. Artemis had left the room in search of Aqualad. Whatever was going on was bad.

_And pretend to touch._

Robin's weak laugh came over the line again. "Bane wasn't," he paused to cough again. Wally thought he could hear Batman in the background, trying to soothe Robin, "wasn't messing around this time. Who would ha-have thought a wall w-would be so h-hard?" Robin's words became stuttered as he struggled to breath. Wally stared at the floor, his eyes spilling out tears, but the look was blank.

_Any inch of you that hasn't said it all, or read it all, or sung my life away._

"S-sorry I'm gon-gonna miss the d-date." Robin's voice was getting weaker. Suddenly Wally leaped to his feet.

_Oho…seems like I'm always on my own._

"I-I'm on my way. Just-just hold on man." Wally sped off to the zeta tubes. Somewhere, far back of his mind, he registered M'gann calling out to him, but he ignored her. His fingers stumbled over the keys, trying to program the route to the Batcave as quickly as he could.

"Tried." Robin was whispering now. "Bats called you for me. Knew even you couldn't get here on time." He could hear the slight smirk in Robin's voice. Wally dropped to his knees, leaning his head against the cold metal. "Just wanted you to know…love you always Wally."

_Seems like I'm never coming home. _

Wally's heart shattered. The sobs he had been trying to hold back struck him hard and he drew his legs up to his chest.

"I love you too Dick." It seemed important now, of all times, that he call Robin by his real name. "Always-always have. Always will."

"S-see ya t-top side," Robin whispered. Wally heard a sigh and suddenly, his whole world felt empty.

_Seems like I'm always on my own. _

He didn't notice the entire team come into the room. He didn't notice as M'gann threw herself into Conner's arms, sobbing loudly. He didn't notice Conner envelop her and look at the others to announce Robin's death. He didn't notice Artemis stumble backwards, trying to find something, _anything _to lean up against because right now, her legs weren't working too well. He didn't notice Kaldur absently lay a hand on M'gann's shoulder, trying to find comfort to give the Martian while he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

The only thing Wally noticed was the bare stone wall, the coldness of the metal he leaned against, and the emptiness in his soul.

_All the stars and boulevards aren't close enough for you. _


End file.
